spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
A General Thanksgiving Episode
A General Thanksgiving Episode When Harold misses his plane for Thanksgiving, he reveals that he wasn't even invited to his estranged family's holiday dinner. Season: 4 Episode: 03 Total Episode Count: 67 Prod. no.: 3BQT08 Featuring: Harold, Taylor, General Reginald, Tom Also Appearing: Shubie Fishbowl-Smith, Tyler Smith, Vera Fishbowl, Lenny, Sandals, Gus, Jenkins Plot: Harold misses his flight for Thanksgiving but reveals he was going to an Entourage event rather than his family's celebrations because they didn't want him with them. The guys try to get a drink at the bar, but find there is no bar to be seen at the airport. Stewing back at the Stool, Tom talks Gus into opening a second bar at the airport. Meanwhile, Shubie asks Tom to watch Taylor but he passes him off to Harold. Harold tells him of his troubles, Taylor helps Harold score a date and Harold realizes that Taylor is his key to chicks. As Harold pays Taylor in order to pose as his Big Brother mentor he scores big. As they hang out together, Harold opens up and reveals that his father hasn't had much to do with him which gives Taylor an idea. Taylor arranges for Harold's father to visit him and finds he is a strict military man who makes them do push ups. As the guys open The Broken Stool No. 2, they find the airport is overloaded with other bars they didn't recognize as bars due to their fancy names and decor. Gus tells Tom to make the bar work or else he'll cut off his eye. As the guys worry about their fate, they get drunk and Tom finds an airplane with the keys inside and takes off. As he is in flight, he starts to run out of fuel and is in danger of crashing. After General Reginald finds out that Taylor lied to get him there he starts to leave, but Taylor thanks him for his military sevice and he agrees to stay for Thanksgiving dinner. Over dinner they get word of Tom's predicament and go to the airport. Harold volunteers to jump out of a plane flown by his father on a harness to catch Tom in mid-flight. Using the way to ride swings taught by Taylor, he gets Tom to safety. The plane that Tom was taken out of ran out of fuel and crashed into The Broken Stool No. 2. Back at the airport, Gus reveals that his niece who needed his life savings passed away so he no longer has a pressing need for the money. General Reginald reveals that the reason he is estranged from his son is that he is disppointed that Harold was not right to join the military. Harold tells off his father and leaves with Taylor. Trivia *This is the third Thanksgiving episode in the series. *The original title for his episode was "Harold, Father Figure. George Michael, Gay." Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of The Tom Show Episodes Category:The Tom Show Season 4 Category:Episodes